Little Big Mah
Little Big Mah is the thirty-fifth episode overall and the ninth episode of season three. Synopsis Ah-Mah is attacked by an energy-zapping demon and made younger, now June has to help her turn back and stop the Darnock Demon from absorbing the power of the Elders. Plot Jasmine is bringing Juniper to the Orchid Bay Ravines for her first Ascension Ceremony, both of them carrying Ray Ray and Monroe respectively in their backpacks. Flinging cliff-to cliff from mountain-climbing ropes, both June and Ray Ray wonder what it's actually about or what it's like with Jasmine explaining that the rank of Kanji means "Honored One" and Ray Ray starts asking about possible compensation for being June's sidekick. Both Monroe and Ah-Mah re-assure him that this promotion is about honor, not perks. Jasmine assures June not to worry about it, saying that it is not a big deal at all. Nearing the sacred grounds, June's bracelet goes off, taking priority over the ceremony. A flock of cute young creatures are about to be attacked by a Darnock Demon when June and Jasmine scoop them away. The Demon is angered by this and starts absorbing energy from nearby objects, making it hard for Monroe to hit the beast. Ah-Mah angles a shot by jumping on the demon's head and pressing a gem on it, expelling all the absorbed energy. When the demon gets the upper hand on Ah-Mah, he leaves her behind a crater and we see that Jasmine is many years younger than she actually is. Suspecting it to be a reduction spell, they return to the ceremony, only to discover that Jasmine's magical aura is a lot weaker than before. Forgetting about the demon, they hurry back to Jasmine's house to fix the problem. At Jasmine's backyard, confirming that it's not a reduction spell, the demon suddenly attacks again, gaining an upper hand over Juniper and absorbing more of Jasmine's energy-leaving her at age 11. Failing to hide from Michael, he accidentally enrolls Jasmine into Juniper's school, after Ray Ray has introduced Ah-Mah as "Roxanne", their cousin from China. :Michael: "So, who are you related to?" :Jasmine: "Uh- uh, I, I'm uh-I am a... I'm a Dwan! Ming-Mei and Jin's daughter." :Michael: "Huh, (mumbled) Ming-Mei and Jin... ...Huh. I don't know that part of the family." :Jasmine: "Imagine that." Just as they're about to fall asleep, June becomes excited about the space program again and wonders that maybe with Ah-Mah like this, she could leave Orchid Bay for a bit, leaving Jasmine saddened at this. June and Ah-Mah have fun skateboarding through the park and Ah-Mah enjoys being a kid again despite returning to school. Roger gets a crush "Roxanne" and Jody treats her like she doesn't speak english well enough, disgruntling Jasmine further. When asked at a class introduction about who she wants to be, Jasmine replied that she 'would' have wanted to become an archaeologist. When the teacher tells her she still can, as she is still young, Jasmine simply states that "so it would seem" which June takes notice of. Monroe calls saying that the demon didn't just suck up Jasmine's youth and strength, but also all of her Te Xuan Ze abilities, experience and knowledge, asking Jasmine to imagine what the worst thing someone with the experience of a seasoned Te Xuan Ze would do. Jasmine and June hurry back to the sacred grounds to stop the Darnock demon, June asks what he's going to do and Jasmine answers that he's going to the Temple of Elders to steal all of the Elders' powers and take over the world of magic. June suddenly realizes that this is the same place they were the previous day for the Ascension Ceremony, that this is the Temple of Elders. Jasmine explains that she lied because she didn't want to freak out Juniper, that it's actually a big deal. They can't fight the demon with just brute force anymore so they use stones to block and do battle. June is about to perma-banish the demon when Ah-Mah stops her, producing a force-field around them with the same stone, asking why she would do that. June is confused and explains that this way, Ah-Mah could finally leave Orchid Bay and have the life that she's always wanted, a clean slate without the responsibilities of Te Xuan Ze. Jasmine in turn tells her granddaughter that she has the life she wanted, she lived her life, a glorious adventure-filled existence; becoming Te Xuan Ze was her fate, and her honor. She explains that she's fine with the road she travelled that this is who she is and wants to be that person again. They smile and reconcile. Ray Ray and Monroe run to the grounds and Jasmine removes the force-field, telling Ray Ray to throw it to him. Ray Ray throws the turtle he was pet-sitting over the weekend to Ah-Mah just as the demon starts up the absorbing process again, with Ah-Mah slamming the turtle right on his head, reversing the process and giving her years back, while the Darnock Demon absorbs all of the turtle's years instead. After a change of clothes for Jasmine, the Ascension Ceremony goes on as planned. Juniper twirls her hair, worried what they'll think of her and after Jasmine assures that she looks fine and doesn't need to worry about what impression she'll make; Juniper meets and speaks to a Magical Elder for the first time. Credits clip Roger comes looking for "Roxanne" again, this time ready to serenade her with boombox in tow. June's mom threatens to activate the sprinklers. Characters *Jasmine Lee *Juniper Lee *Monroe *Ray Ray Lee *Darnock Demon *Michael Lee *Barbara Lee *Jody Irwin *Ophelia Ramírez *Roger Radcliffe *Mrs. Gomez, the teacher. Quotes :(Ah-Mahs just been turned about 40 years younger) :Ah-Mah: Why this doesn't happen when I have a date, I'll never know. :June: (same time with Ray Ray) Oh Ah-Mah! :Ray Ray: (same time with June) Aaaugh! Don't say that!!! :Monroe: Your Grandmother was forced to stay an extra 30 years when the mantle of Te Xuan Ze skipped your father. She had to remain in Orchid Bay 3 extra decades for Juniper, she spent her whole life here. If anyone ever had the right to complain it's her. :Michael: Meng Mei and Jin, I don't know that part of the family. :Ah-Mah: Imagine that. :Ah-Mah: (after being turned younger) What's everybody staring at? :Ray Ray: Whoa, Ah-Mah, you look hot. :June and Monroe: Eww! :Ray Ray: What? I can't say my own grandmother looks hot? :June and Monroe: NO! :Ah-Mah: (giggles) Of course you can sweetie, your Ah-Mah could never get tired of hearing it. :June: (to Ah-Mah) Good thing we're the same size now. :Michael: (heard upstairs) Kids, is your grandmother up there? Her purse is down here. Mom? :Ray Ray: Quick! Hide under here! (June and Ray Ray run her over to the bed, it's full of junk) No, in there! (they run her over to the closet, junk spills onto the floor) :June: Ray Ray! :Ray Ray: Well whaddaya want for 5 bucks?! (Michael comes in) :Michael: Mom! Are you in? Oh! Who's this? :Ray Ray: Uh, this is... our cousin! Yeah! Cousin... Roxanne! From Hong Kong. She's in town for a few days and Ah-mah thought she'd like to stay with us. :Michael: That's, wonderful! Roxanne, so great to meet you! So, uhm, who are you related to? :Jasmine: Uh- uh, I, I'm uh-I am a... I'm a Dwan! Ming-Mei and Jin's daughter. :Michael: Huh, (mumbled) Ming-Mei and Jin... ...Huh. Well I don't know that part of the family. :Jasmine: Imagine that. :Ray Ray: Phew! No need to thank me! (smugly) ...Cousin Roxanne. Hhhhigh-five! :Ah-Mah: Ray Ray, why didn't you just say I was a friend from school! Now I gave to sleep here! And what kinda name is Roxanne?! :Ray Ray: A cool name! Like a Vegas show-girl, or, or a one who drives a trucker! We could call ya Roxie! (Micheal appears out of the doorway) :Michael: Hey, I like that! So, aunt Barbara's gonna call the school in the morning, sooo (points at "Roxie") Roxie can go to class with you and see how the kids in the states have it! It's gonna be fun! (he leaves, June and Ah-Mah give Ray Ray a look) :Ray Ray: ...Five bucks I can get ya out of it. (June slaps his shoulder) :Ray Ray: Ow! ... Two bucks. (sees June raise her hand again, runs off-screen) :June: (to Ah-Mah) Yeah well one of the downsides of being a kid, is that you have to go to school. (all of June's friends come up) :Roger: Whoa June, who's your new friend? :Ah-Mah: (whispering to June) Oh yeah, this is gonna be a non-stop party. :June: Oh uh, hey guys, this is my cousin, Roxanne. :Roger: Well, uh, any cousin of June's is a, uh... cousin of mine! :Ophelia: (sarcastic) Smooth, Roge. :Jody: (slowly but loudly) Welcome to America, my name is JODY, can you say JODY? :Teacher: So Jasmine, why don't you tell us a little about China? :Ah-Mah: I haven't been to China in 40 years! (the class stares at her, June gives her a look) I mean uh, for awhile, but I'm sure it hasn't changed since I left it. :"Roxanne": Any other questions? :Kid: Do you know karate? (she sighs, annoyed) :"Roxanne": First of all, karate is JAPANESE, second of all why do people always ask Asians those same questions? First question, "What are you?", second question, "Do you know karate?". So, I'm Chinese, and yes, I know karate. And over 26 other styles of hand-to-hand combat! (jumps up and lands on desk in a combat position, June gives her a look) Uh, we learn it in gym class. :Teacher: Now Roxanne, there's one question I like to ask all my students, what would you like to be when you grow up? :Ah-Mah: A size 4! (laughs, June gives her a look, then she gets serious) I guess what I really wanted to do was become an archaeologist. Studying different cultures and people from all around the world. :Teacher: Well, you've still got time Roxanne. :Ah-Mah: It would appear so. :June: (after she was turned back to normal) Ah-Mah, are you ok? :Ah-Mah: I'm fine. Old again, but fine. (her pants rip, June giggles a little, Ah-Mah sighs) I knew I shoulda gone with the spandex. :June: Roger, go home! :Roger: Not until I see Roxanne! :June: Roxanne went back to China! :Roger: Lies! :Barbara: He's got five minutes, then I'm turning on the sprinklers. :Roger: Roxanne!!! (the sprinklers turn on, Roger slips and falls) Gallery Darnock1.png|The Darnock demon. Darnock2.png Darnock2 2.png Txz axcension1.png|The ascension ceremony doesn't work Txz ascension2.png Txz ascension2 jasmine.png Jasmine Lee (about 25 years old).png Darnockdemon.png Darnock0.png Darnock3 2.png|Jasmine and Juniper vs Darnock 2 Darnock3.png Darnock3 3 Jasmine.png Trivia *Jody treats Ah-Mah the same as Uncle Eddie. *Ah-Mah became the same age as June and she has a violet stripe instead of hot pink. * This is the third time that it's been seen in the show, that a Te Xuan Ze's power, status or life force has been used for evil. * The ploy that the Darnock Demon would have used to take over the world of magic is the exact same one as the story told about Kai Yee, meaning this is the worst that Jasmine could think of as an evil use for Te Xuan Ze powers. * Oddly enough, while Jasmine's magical energy, memories and experience was drained bit by bit during the episode, Jasmine herself never shows any wear or fatigue after each drain - her memories and experience are apparently left intact and the acquired youth giving a boost to some of her physical prowess as well. * In this episode, Jasmine shows a certain disdain or sadness for her son not being in touch with their family in China anymore, scoffing at Michael not knowing his cousins with a "Imagine that." This seems to hint at Jasmine having a kind of strained relationship with her son. * We never find out what happens to the turtle Ray Ray borrowed from a friend, but apparently, the Darnock demon "sucked up all them turtle years." *Allusion: Scene: Roger in closing credits serenades "Roxie" by holding up a boom box like John Cusack's character does in a scene from the movie Say Anything. *'Ending Tagline': "You want sunshine? Go to the beach." - Monroe See More *Te Xuan Ze *Magical Elders Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Lore Category:Villain Debut Category:Location Debut Category:Spoiler content